Pet Arena/Archive
Newest tournaments are at the bottom of the page. Please note that earlier tournaments followed a drastically different set of rules, and have been left more or less intact from their original state. April Tournament The reward for winning this tournament was a trophy. Battle 1- Nasa VS. Gladus! Results: Nasa wins! She defeated Gladus with a freeze/super laser combo, and Gladus was defeated! Battle 2- Nimbser VS. Nature! Results: Nature was torn into pieces by Nimbser's copter blades! Battle 3- Winxor VS. Orlando! Results: Orlando defeats Winxor with a repeated Piledrive move! Battle 4- Freo VS. Annual! Fight has taken too long, and the Coin of Destiny has decided that Freo will be eliminated! He was defeated by the Money Shreader! Nimbser has been eliminated due to Uberu's inactivity! He was "Defeated" by the Money Shreader! Battle 5- Annual VS Orlando! Results: Annual defeated Orlano by impaling him as he tried to piledrive Annual! FATALITY! FINAL BATTLE!! Nasa VS Annual! Results: Nasa used her secret ability, Space Rupture, and defeated Annual! DMSwordsmaster and Nasa have won the tournament!! April 2 Tournament The prize for winning this tournament was a medium-sized trophy. Battle 1- Greed (DMS) VS Bear (Happyman2341)! Results: Greed tore apart Bear's throats without launching his own attacks! Vicious! Battle 2- Kevin (TFM) VS Lee and Vec! (Caagr98) Results: Coin of Destiny flipped, and Kevin is SHREADED! MONEY SHREADER FTW! Battle 3- Sunny (0176) VS Pop! (PS) Results: Pop eliminated due to over-powered ability. MONEY SHREADED! Battle 4- Eclarious (ZX) VS Zoomatt (S17)! Results: Eclarious got Zoomatt frozen with his own powers and shattered! FATALITY! Battle 5- Greed (DMS) VS Lee & Vec (C98)! Results: Greed used his hidden ability, Element Laser, and destroyed them all! He then ate Vec. Om nom nom. Battle 6- Eclarious (ZX) VS Sunny (0176)! Results: Eclarious rammed Sunny's head through a sharp rock! Ouch. Battle 7- GREED (DMS) VS ECLARIOUS (ZX) Results: Greed retreated and became a new form. Eclarious must stop him!! TRUE FINAL BATTLE- Eclarious Omega (ZX) VS Tower Greed!! (N/A) Results: Eclarious rammed a metal pole through his power core (heart) and destroyed it, causing Greed Tower to fall!! The real Greed was then arrested and taken to Pet Prison. THIS Tournament The prize for winning this tournament was a small sized trophy. BATTLE 1- SemiAnnual (S17) VS Castion! (TCO) Results: Castion was locked in a room with El Sock Tongue McMan of the Raegian Species, b/tch and probably got eaten alive multiple times. FATALITY! BATTLE 2- Breezp (Lazro) VS Varkain (DMS) VS Grill (PS) Results: Lazro forfeited battle! PS was eliminated due to inactivity. BATTLE 3- Danger (?) VS Soaked (D7015) Results: Soaked grabbed Danger's head and ripped it off. FATALITY! BATTLE 4- Varkain (DMS) VS Semiannual (S17) Results: Varkain pulled a Sir Henry Motherf*cker on SA with a stylish finisher! FATALITY!! Battle 5- Rift (LD) VS Ghistos (ZX) Results: What misprints? Ghistos is eliminated due to inactivity. Battle 6- Rift (LD) VS Soaked (D7015) Results: LD forfeited battle. Battle 7: FINAL BATTLE! Soaked (D7015) VS Varkain (DMS) Results: We flipped a coin and Soaked won. Battle was restarted due to having sand in LD's eyes. Soaked's mind was blown with the Troll Disease, leaving Varkain being the winner! First Triple Tourney This tournament consisted of 9 pets of normal or big size. It began on 705-11. The winner received a medium-sized special trophy. Battle 1- Symphoni (ZoshiX) VS Nuke (S17) VS Raindus (TFM) Results- Raindus attacked Symphony with a powerful attack of spreading liquid nitrogen in the water and freezing Symphony to death. Raindus got eliminated due to his overpowerd ability. Battle 2- Dimesat (D7015) VS Struder (Thinkatock) VS Silver (J101) Results- DMS warped to Silver and ramed a sword through his head with his immense strength to put him out of his misery. Dimesat flies over to Struder and slams his sword on her shell repeatedly, eventually smashing it. He then rams the sword through Struder's head. FATALITY! Battle 3- Rosiex (LD) VS Blulila (Lazro) VS Lust (DMS) Results- Lust unleashed her new attack DMS taught her- THE FIRE DRAGON. The Dragon attacks and completely annihilates Blulilia. Stuff happened and LD went into a two minute rage beyond comprehension from anyone besides himself. And Rosiex got died. FATALITY. FINAL BATTLE- Nuke (S17) VS Dimesat (D7015) VS Lust (DMS) Results- Nuke got eaten and burned alive twice by the Fire Dragon and Dimesat killed himself and Lust at once. Coin toss had Lust win. Team Tourney 1 Pets were required to have have 5000 LP or less and be under level 41. They were also required to pair up with another pet not owned by the same owner as them, working together to defeat their opponents. The tournament consisted of eight teams of two. The winners received half of a special trophy, otherwise called the TM Trophy. Battle 1- Leelie (LD) and Pride (DMS) VS Ecast (S17) and Axeel (J101) Results- Ecast and Axeel fail'd. Hard. Battle 2- Sollime (LD) and Colifanso (D7015) VS Ausky (LD?) and ... Casper... (D7015?) Results- WHOOF WERE YOU EXPECTING Sollime and Colifanso wins. Battle 3ish- Gluttony (DMS) and Leorina (HGD) VS Balloney (J101) and Bloodew (DMS?) Results- Balloney had a mental breakdown and flew to his death was gibbed by Leorina while Bloodew surrendered. Battle 4- Dicer (D7015) and Digug (Lazro) VS Cyan (S17) and Rose (DMS?) Results- Cyan was killed, but Rose managed to take home the victory. Both Digug and Dicer died by molten magma in an underground volcano. Battle 5- Sollime (LD) and Colifanso (D7015) VS Leelie (LD) and Pride (DMS) Results- Coin flipped. Pride and Leelie were batted to death by a giant cucumber. Battle 6- Cyan (S17) and Rose (DMS?) VS Gluttony (DMS) and Leorina (HGD) Results- Rose sacrificed herself. S17 tried to pull some overpowered bullshit on DMS. DMS did not approve. FINAL BATTLE- SOLLIME (LD) AND COL(D)IFANSO (D7015) VS GLUTTONY (DMS) AND LEORINA (HGD) Results- Colifanso got his head melted, and Sollime was nuke-beamed. DMS AND HGD HAVE WON THE TOURNAMENT! Balance Tournament Round 1 The following rules and conditions were stated: "Red paths mean that pets fight each other while green paths indicate fighting a predetermined enemy. Your pet can't have both dark and light powers. Winners get a prize and move on to either round 2A or 2B." Tournament took too long and was cancelled. Beat Mesa (Lazro) won by default! Termina Prima Tournament The following rules and conditions were stated: "A new Mania-style tournament with a bit of everything! Each user may sign up ONE pet per section. Please note that these pets may battle each other! Pets with high MAGIC abilities should sign up for the ENERGY section (red brackets). Pets with high DAMAGE or HEALTH abilities should sign up for the ATTACK section (blue brackets). Pets with other unique properties should sign up for the STRENGTH section (yellow brackets). There will be a triple battle between the victors of each section, ending when TWO pets are eliminated. The one who rises above all must face a new, fearsome adversary... Payout is a golden statue-trophy with Jewels of the winner's choosing, as well as a new pet!" BATTLES: Round 1: * Jarak (PS) vs Omnisol (LAT) RED * - (Mori) vs Ergoth (ZX) RED * Machrax (LAT) vs Bear (Nutik) BLUE * Awabi (Mori) vs (ZX) BLUE * Byser (Nutik) vs Makar-Oni (LAT) YELLOW * Koala (ZX) vs Schypozoa (Mori) YELLOW Round 2: * - (Mori) vs Jarak (PS) *Other battles at this point canceled. Round 3: *Battles at this point canceled. Round 4: * Jarak (PS) vs Espragne/Dogma Degenerate Soldier RED/Energy * - (Mori) vs Espragne/Dogma Degenerate Soldier RED/Energy * Makar-Oni (LAT) vs Salvatore/Dogma Degenerate Soldier YELLOW/Strength As an alteration of the rules, LAT wins Salvatore and Mori wins Espragne. Additional awards were not distributed, as the tournament was not completed in traditional format. Caverndeep Lightweight Tournament *Pets must be of an amateur skill level. *There will be a three-pet fight in the end. Pets: Spekev (PS) vs Howard (LD), Crowbar (LAT) vs Aradia (ZX), Duamagnum (DMS) vs Valarye (Mori) Tournament dissolved due to stagnancy. Category:Archive Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Pets Related Pages